Dallas Knight
Dallas enjoys taking care of stray cats and giving them names she feels fit with the personalities that they have. It is not, uncommon to see her without a different cat hanging on the top of her head on a daily basis and if anyone dares try to hurt them, she will go out of her way to beat that person senseless if she thinks she can get away with it. But the only thing remotely close to fighting that she knows how to do is punching and kicking, something that she'd been taught how to do through her friend Tracey, but she is, unfortunately, not as strong as her. She loves music, and prefers to be a backup singer and play the keyboard whenever she, Asuka and Tracey hang out in the music room. And whenever she's not hanging with them, she can be found around the grounds of Tsukuba asking random guys if they would go out on a date with her, which they of course immediately turn her down. Although Dallas is, in her own right smart, but not exactly intelligent, she can't play the part of an idiot from time to time depending on the topic of conversation. This causes many to assume that she is a straight up moron. When she's not around her two friends, she can be found alone but surrounded by the seven stray cats that she takes care of. She is, not exactly at odds with her parents but once and awhile get annoyed with them sometimes because they to encourage her to find other interests besides cats. That and they try and get her into things she's not interested in. Examples of this would be Dallas's mother pressuring her to possibly run their family's bakery after she graduates or her father who tries his hardest to get her to like baseball which, she technically doesn't hate but prefers other sports over it. Appearance Dallas is 4'9'' with long dark brown hair that goes all the way down past her waist and blue eyes. She wears her hair up in a left or right right side ponytail and wears a bell in her hair. Her attire consists of a white oxford shirt with a pink tie bow, black uniform jacket outlined with red and a grey plaid skirt that has the colors black and red in them, and she also wears black socks and brown suede shoes. For casual wear, she usually wears capri jeans with long, short or no sleeved shirts, some of them having more than one color on them, shorts, skirts and dresses and footwear is either tennis shoes, platform shoes or sandals. History Dallas Knight was born in Tokyo, Japan to the parents of Emi and Zachary Knight. Zachary was an American transfer student that'd attended Tsukuba Academy when he was younger. It was there, he'd met Emi Ibuki, a very shy, crybaby that everyone used to make fun of. Although he often talked a big game, he had a very childish side that made it easier for Emi to befriend him. They dated, married right out of high school and had their first child, a daughter they named Ema. It wasn't until Ema was around the age of ten when her younger sister Dallas was born. And for the most, they seemed like your normal typical family. At first glance. In reality though, like everyone else, they had their fair share of flaws. Just to make ends meet, they own a bakery known as 'Knight Bread' that is located across from the park which also doubles as their home. And growing up, Dallas was always different from her older sister. Whatever she did, she either did better or what she couldn't do, Ema was able to do it. It'd gotten to a point where the child started to feel as if she didn't matter to her parents and that all they cared about was Ema and the things she could do that impressed them and made them proud. As for Dallas, she was no one special. Like her mother, she started out as a crybaby, was often alone, never really playing with other children that she went to school with because they thought she was nothing more than a wimp and a weakling. Someone who was a waste of air. When she was five, she'd discovered a stray cat having made itself comfortable in their home and place of business. Though Emi and Zachary didn't mind the furry little friend staying, it was Ema, however, who disliked cats for reasons unknown. But not Dallas. No, she dubbed it as the family pet, naming it 'Pooh' because of how chubby it was. From then on, she adored cats and had a habit of bringing home a stray anytime she found one but of course she couldn't keep them so instead, she'd make sure to find any she found a good home with a family that will take care of it. Emi and Zachary felt that their daughter needed to discover other likes besides cats and so, Emi would try and teach her how to bake bread and Zachary taught her how to play baseball. For starters, Emi sucks at making bread. Why? Because she often uses strange ingredients to make breads, which when attempted prove inedible and are never sold. And anytime someone makes a negative comment about her creations, she'd run off with tears in her eyes, and her husband would stuff his mouth with her bread just to make her feel better by saying he loves it while chasing behind her. Thus, the reason why Dallas doesn't want to take over her family's business. Second, is her dad's love of the game baseball. The most Dallas is able to do is tolerate the sport, she doesn't necessarily like it. She prefers other sports over baseball but her father doesn't give up. He, instead, uses it to spend some quality time with her since her sister went off and got married, Dallas being only twelve. After getting married, she decided to become a teacher at Tsukuba Academy where her younger sister attends school. She treated everyone kindly and worked there for at least three years before quitting to teach at Todai. Surprisingly, no one ever figured out that Dallas and Ema were related. This is probably because, at the time, Dallas was very anti-social and didn't know how to approach others and talk to them. Well that and she was afraid they'll just cast her aside after awhile. So she made no effort to make friends and converse more. That'd changed, however, when she'd first met Asuka Tenjoin in the sixth grade. She was hiding in an empty classroom surrounded by several cats while playing on a small electric keyboard. Playing the keyboard was something that she'd learned how to do having taken a music course because she liked listening to old music and tries to attempt to add some mixes to it with the new music that comes out. And what made it awesome in her eyes, is that she accomplished this on her own without her parents trying to get her into it. Asuka was intrigued by Dallas and the two eventually became friends. Tracey Peterson, joined the twosome later on and together they formed their own little nameless group with Asuka singing lead and playing the guitar, Dallas on keyboard and doing back up and Tracey on the drums also doing back up. During their eighth year, they all arranged it so that they bunked together … along with Dallas six stray feline friends that she'd named Dorj, Hitler, Fabre, Tezuka, Isoroku, and a kitten named Lennon. One can imagine how much cleaning up has to be done with three girls and six cats in one room. But at least she's no longer anti-social,l plus she learned a few techniques on how to defend herself in a fight from Tracey who apparently makes a habit out of beating the crap out of her longtime boyfriend, Jesse Anderson. Dallas isn't clueless about boys, but she is more brave than most girls are to the point she boldly walks up to one she deems cute and asks them would they go out with her. They, unfortunately, turn her down and make distasteful remarks about her bust size and how they would rather go out with Asuka than her. This, in turn, causes her to punch the hell out of them because she finds it to be very disrespectful. For she refuses to let anyone say such insulting things about her or make disgusting comments towards her friends. And she'll even beat the crap out of someone who dares try to hurt cats too. Another thing is, if her sister decided to change her mind and come back to teaching at Tsukuba, she wouldn't mind it at all. But, her mother is a different story. She has to put up with the woman, once in a blue moon, posing as a student just to see how her daughter is doing since she doesn't live at home with her and her father anymore but in the girls dorm on the school campus. Dallas doesn't outwardly show her annoyance in front of those that know her, instead she wears a happy-go-lucky demeanor and is almost always seen with a cat hanging from the top of her head or lying across one of her shoulders just chilling. Of course many confuses her to be a bumbling idiot when it's only just a part she plays from time to time. Dallas is indeed smart but she's not overly intelligent. Otherwise, she'd be taken advance classes that her grade level has and not beginner classes. She is nice to everyone she comes into contact with and steady remains friends with Asuka and Tracey. Now that she's started the new semester of school as an official ninth grade student, she's learning to explore other interests and expand her knowledge on her own other than cats, music, and boys. And so, she's trying to learn how to play the game a duel monsters with Asuka and Tracey teaching her. She's not great at it, but that's not gonna stop her from trying but, she has made it a goal that this semester she finds someone who is willing to be her boyfriend so she can marry out of high school and start up a shelter for animals. Better than running some crusty old bread shop. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Syrus Truesdale Dallas is currently dating Syrus Truesdale though before dating him, she would have a habit of asking every guy would they be willing to go out with her and they would always tell her no and that her best friend Asuka Tenjoin was way better and hotter looking than she was. For which she'd proceed to kick them in the face and happily walk away. Now, she doesn't do that anymore. Powers & Abilities Coming Soon! Dallas Gallery dallas_knight.jpg|Dallas with one of her cats dallas_knight2.jpg dallas_knight3.jpg dallas_knight4.jpg|Dallas on all fours like a cat 33iy.jpg Trivia *Dallas' character design was not currently based off of anyone that is known at this point. *Dallas was the replacement friend for Asuka Tenjoin as Asuka's two original friends from the Yugioh Gx franchise were too boy crazy, stupid and served no purpose for existing. *Like Judai, Dallas plays the part of an idiot despite not being one. *She can be a flirt and a perver when she wants to when with Syrus. *Dallas shares a dorm room with Asuka and Tracey along with any stray cat that she finds. ... Also See *Asuka Tenjoin *Tracey Peterson *Syrus Truesdale